


Every Breath You Take/Every Move You Make (You Are Always Mine My Darling)

by mihrsuri



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Book: Tempests and Slaughter, Ficlet, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, ozorne is fucking creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Arram and Varice were always meant to be his alone. Even if the rest of the world had never seemed to understand it.
Relationships: Varice Kingsford/Numair Salmalín/Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Every Breath You Take/Every Move You Make (You Are Always Mine My Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with how to tag warnings for this but basically Ozorne Is A Fucking Creeper so references to abusive relationship dynamics, stalking, slavery and abuse. Title from the Sting song because well, it seemed appropriate.

Ozorne thought he had always known that Arram and Varice were meant for him and him alone - he hated that others felt they had a right to them. They never had. He knew that when he became Emperor he would take them behind palace walls, keep them by his side always. Show them off (he wanted the world to envy him) but they would never dance with anyone but him.

Black hair and gold strewn across his chest in their great bed. Arram, his eyes alive with delighted curiousity - Varice, laughing. Both of them gentle, Arram unexpectedly kind.

It had scared Ozorne, how much Arram was caught up in misguided kindness. He and Varice were too sweet for the world.

He still believed that.

Their children would have been beautiful. Not heirs, nothing like - just treasures. He could see Varice glowing, Arram holding their youngest child in his arms while the others played around them. And it would all be for him. Only for him.

Even now if Arram who had left Arram behind, even now if the man who called himself Numair had come to him, had said a word when he was caught Ozorne would have taken him into his arms. Would have locked him away, would have made sure his chains were secure this time.

(For his own good).

Ozorne had never had the chance. He still dreams of it, even to the moment he is killed by a Wild Mage who he will see as having taken everything from him.

Even as he had held both his loves hard enough to bruise.


End file.
